Sleep on the sofa
by glitched strangled and warmth
Summary: Green x Red original shipping/nameless shipping. Red has only spoken twice since he came down from his seven year stay on Mt. Silver. they were both spoken to Green.


**disclaimer**: Don't own would love to but said I don't :(

**WARNINGS**: YAOI

**Pairings**: Red x Green, Original shipping/ nameless shipping.

**Sleep on the sofa**

It was the first time he spoke in 7 years, when I tracked up Mt. Silver and brought him back home to Pallet town.

he was sick, badly sick. upon finding him I thought he was dead and it terrified me. he opened his tired eyes and watched me as I packed away his things and Pokémon. when I finally noticed he was awake he was trying to be the stubborn bonehead he is and sit up on shaking arms. I rushed over to him when he collapsed back in my coat with a huff.

iPikachu nudged and dotted over him while I yelled at him for being stupid and careless. he sent me a questioning glance at his pack. "your coming off this damn mountain today. understand." he gave a weak nod as I went back to loading things up. I walked down the frozen roads carrying red on my back as eevee and Pikachu played in the fluffy snow, it wasn't to cold yet so they were fine for a while. I snorted, still angry that red could let himself get this bad. "why are you even up here. Gold beat you so what are you still here what could you possible be waiting for!" I was met with silence thinking Red fell asleep I sighed "waiting for Green." I stopped and grumbled feeling a blush take over my face, after that we were quite the rest of the way.

it was the first time we made love that he spoke again.

Green lay awake in bed starring up at the ceiling the sounds of eevee and Pikachu running around the darkened house was sort of like white noise to the leader. he knew that they would run around till midnight then crash somewhere in the hall were he would stumble on them in the morning trying to get to the coffee. he rubbed his eyes for the eighteenth time and sighed, sleep wouldn't be his friend tonight. he knew why he was still awake, why he couldn't find it in himself to attempt to close him eyes. he was worried. for the past few days red has been getting better he should be happy but, what if he decided to leave again. what if next time he won't get there in time. Green groaned and sat up kicking the blankets off his feet. walking acrossed the room he opened the door to be greeted with the sound of quick little feet and two small Pokémon circling his legs cashing each other. he let his eyes adjust to the dark room while he bent down to pet the fox and mouse. they nuzzled his hand and ran off into the living room where a sleeping raven currently resided. Green padded into the dark room listening to the light breathing that came from the plush brown sofa.

he came around and watched the champions chest rise and fall, blanket long kicked off and tangled around his left leg that dangled over the edge. he snorted and reached over to pull down the black tee shirt that crumpled up above hid stomach only to look up in surprise when a pale hand grabbed his arm. red orbs looked up at him fully alert but once he recognized who the hand belonged to his hand fell away. Red propped himself up on his elbows and yawned throwing Green a questioning look. the gym leaders face grew hot, thankful for the darkness he rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth. " I was just...ah..just checking if you were ok.." Green coughed into his hand to clear his blush and put on a straight face. he wasn't lying he really was checking if Red was alright. but now, with Reds eyes on him he suddenly couldn't think straight. ever since the second time he's visited Red on Mt. Silver he's had a weird feeling that he buried quickly as soon as he thought of the word. but seeing Red gasping for breath through his sickness, thinking he was dead when he found him, dug up those feelings and this time no matter what he couldn't hide them away.

"so..are you OK" he finished lamely turning to look at the trainer. Red gave him a bored expression with a look that clearly read _really. you woke me up or that._ Green laughed nervously and stood up and made his way back to his room embarrassed "well that was all you can go back to sleep pleasant dreams and all that" Red blinked and followed Green with his eyes as the leader got as far as the doorway before stopping and taking a breath, his shoulders slumping. a sigh rang through the dark but still Green neither came back around nor moved forward " listen, Red, I...you don't I mean, if its because you don't have anywhere to stay you could...I wouldn't mind you being here...its..ugh!" Green whirled around. red orbs meeting green and never breaking. " don't go back to that stupid mountain." Red pushed himself up more where he was on his elbows at the pleading tone in the gym leaders voice.

" you can stay here, eevee loves you and Pikachu would be happy. I would, I would be happy so please stay here..with me." Green looked away and clenched his fists. " I was so scared that you were gone. I couldn't bare to...I..I don't know what I would DO without you." he shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. " who would I annoy the shit out of, or nag to ware the scarves I bring that always seem to end up missing. who would make me take a break from the gym or eat my crappy food? you take up a pretty good portion of my day you stupid asshole. I-" thin arms wrapped around his waist cutting him off. Green looked down wide eyed at the mop of dark hair against his chest. his hands came up to tilt Reds face up "you'll...you'll stay right. with me?" Red smiled and nodded an affirmative to Greens shaky unsure question. Pikachu and eevee snuggled in their trainers legs in the small group hug happily. Green beamed down at the champion and hugged him tightly pulling away briefly to capture the ravens lips in his, Red jolted back causing Green to stumble in horror over apologies " oh, oh no Red I'm sorry I just got so excited I didn't mean-" Red wide eyed pressed his finger tips to his lips in wonder before looking back at Green with harden eyes. the champion grabbed Greens shirt roughly in one swift motion and brought him closer with a look that made Green grin. _again._

he would cover his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep quite. Green expected this and was fine with it. he knew Red wouldn't be vocal but what he did give the leader was valued even more. breathy moans, quite whimpers and silent screams and pants were all breathtaking. and because it was Red they came from he loved them even more. _Red, god Red is beautiful._ pale hands dug in the sheets looking for something to ground him as Greens slow movements made his body hum. Green smiled and rested his forehead on Reds shoulder, causing the champion to immediately wrap his arms around the gym leaders shoulders while He kissed patterns into the milky skin there and nuzzled it lovingly. Green wanted to shower him with love every second he was in his arms. he was so sensitive to touch from being alone on that stupid mountain for seven years that Red was nearly crying with how overloaded his body must be. Green hit one spot that made him dig his fingers into the brunettes shoulder blade harshly and moan out a small sound. Greed could feel his face grow hotter and he chuckled breathlessly, he knew he was close they both were then and trailed kisses up and down his neck and shoulders, hips aiming for that spot that would be his undoing. " Red, Red, Red" Green chatted causing the smaller body to shudder and his legs to shake with how painfully close he was. "that's it, just try and hold out for me OK? wanna come together?" The leader panted tiredly. watery red eyes looked up at him, getting lost in caring green and he nodded. it didn't take to long for both boys be spent. they layed there trying to get their breathing under control again, Green sighed in content, he felt so warm inside, so filled with happiness. he chuckled and rolled over to pull Reds sweaty body closer to him.

"are you OK? I didn't hurt you right?" Red shook his mop of raven hair and buried his face in the brunettes shoulder . Green kissed his temple and ran his fingers up and down the ravens back lazily drifting off into bliss. "I..love you..." Greens eyes shot down to the younger one at the small almost missed words. he pulled away a bit to look at the champion. Red looked away from Green, his usually static face wasn't there at all, instead his brows were pulled down as if he were deep in thought and his abused lips were pulled by his teeth in worry. Green couldn't stop the smile from working its way on his face. "what did you say?" Red ducked his head back into Greens chest as if nothing had happen. The gym leader laughed breathlessly at the dismissive behavior "no, no red come on, " Green felt the raven heave a sigh and push himself off of his chest, he stared at his hands that rested on Greens chest refusing to look up at the trainer who was trying to duck his head to get a look at the others face. snorting in annoyance Green gently griped Reds chin and turned his lightly blushed face up to his. one look at those crimson eye took his breath away and caused his grip to loosen, inside the deep crimson that usually held nothing suddenly held so much emotion steeled with pure determination " I love you." Green forced himself to take a breath he wasn't aware he was holding at the sure words that spilled from Reds mouth. green eyes shone brightly as the gym leader quickly cupped Reds face pampering him with kisses "oh, I love you red, I love you so much." He laughed as Red squirmed his face quickly turning a shade that could very well rival his name, resting his forehead against the ravens they looked at each other, tangled in sheets and each others legs and arms. they smiled and nuzzled each other faces, wanting to be as close to each other as possible but, with their bodies sore and tired they were winding down. Green held the champion in his arms protectively as he relaxed to sleep a smile playing happily on his lips and chin resting on top of his lovers soft hair._ Finally_ Green thought sighing in content everything was perfect as sleep slowly pulled him under.

until Red punched him in the side.** hard**.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!" Green jolted back from him with a scowl on his face "I'm sticky." came the response with a deadpan stare. Green stared at him for a few seconds before he busted out laughing uncontrollably " I'm sorry " chuckling still He layed back down and wrapped his arms around his displeased champion. Red growled and punched the leader again for his chuckles keeping him awake. " Ow hey Red I'm sorry I'm trying but it's just so funn- ouch! stop Red! owww go to sleep already! **THAT HURTS ASSHOLE! OWW**!" Green jumped up out of bed and yanked the pillow from under Reds head and blanket from his body, he pulled open the bedroom door violently storming into the living room grumbling about evil mountain dwelling trainers and them killing the moment, Red dozed there and smiled to himself as Pikachu jumped on the bed and curled up besides the champions stomach happily. the raven listened to greens angry flop on the overstuffed sofa and smiled more snuggling in the sheets that smelled like his upset lover as one last thought flooded his head before he gave into sleep.

_'he loves me_ '

Green sighed as he walked into the dark bedroom filled with the quite snores of a yellow mouse and his trainer. he made his way over to the bed dragging behind him some of the blanket that spilled out of his arms that wasn't wrapped up around the sleeping fox against his chest. the gym leader nudged his way on the edge setting down eevee on one of the pillows above Reds head before carefully climbing on himself as to not wake the sleeping beings crowding it. Green slipped under the sheets and rolled towards the peaceful look on the champions face as his chest rose and fell evenly. smiling he ran his hand over Reds cheek lovingly. "stupid bed hog" he whispered softly and wrapped his arms around the ravens thin waist. he closed his tired eyes and smiled at the sound of shuffling sheets met his ears as Red shifted on his elbows and brushed greens bangs away to place a small kiss on his forehead.

the gym leader cracked an eye open to look up at the champion and reached up to pull him back down to his chest. "I love you to" he watched red cover and yawn tiredly and wrap his thin arms around greens neck. "next time, just come get me instead of waiting for me to come to bed. stubborn." Green yawned and nuzzled reds shoulder. "you pushed me out in the first place you know" Red smiled in greens chest and shrugged causing the brunette to chuckle. "go to sleep bonehead."

**Fin**


End file.
